Glee 2013 Chapter 13
by mudv213
Summary: As 2013 rolls around, auditions begin for the school musical, breakups occur, Rory and Sugar run for Prom King and Queen against Matt and Amanda, Brittany suffers from PTSD while in a relationship with Dina, a familiar face joins the ND, and another makes a surprise cameo. I don't own Glee or any of the songs or artists mentioned in this story. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

In her home, Brittany was enjoying light but passionate kissing with Dina on her bed, without a care in the world that at any moment, her parents would come home.

"_I know what you're thinking right now: how did it come to this? Santana and Brittany may have been a thing in the past, but everything about Brittany stands out to me. And it's all thanks to Artie"_, Dina thought, breaking the fourth wall, and she flashbacked to when Artie had suggested that she ask Brittany out.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I know you're into boys and girls, but there is one girl in the whole school who is totally worth it", said Artie._

"_And that is?"_

"_Brittany, Dina. She's into guys and girls, too. And I bet that if you ask real nice, she'd be willing to spend some time with you."_

"_Won't that be kind of weird, though? I mean, you two did used to date."_

"_Yeah, we did, but I'm totally into your sister now. Brittany may be the perfect one for you, Dina. I highly recommend you take the chance."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"_Artie's advice was very sound and well worth the risk, because Britt and I totally hit it off. I don't picture my future specifically with a girl, but Brittany is one of those girls that make it awesome. You may be wondering why I'm telling you all this. Well, I'll tell you why. It's because I need something in my life to make sense to me. Ever since I figured out my bisexuality, it tears me apart to think that my dad won't accept it and beat me just like he does every day. And just having someone kiss me is enough to make all that pain go away"_, Dina continued, and they stopped kissing.

"Is something on your mind?" asked Brittany.

"No, everything's cool. Why?"

"Eh, no reason", said Brittany, and they resumed.

INTERLUDE

Before classes started, Ray had managed to catch Alexander in the halls.

"How do you know it's me, Ray?"

"Well, the click of your cane isn't exactly subtle. I just wanted to tell you that I've met this amazing woman. She's got this incredible personality, she can sing like nobody's business, and she's got spunk, let me tell ya."

"Really? Well then, you two ought to get more acquainted. Head up to second base, as they say."

"Well, how do I do that? I'm not even sure she likes to be kissed, let alone touched."

"Did you two just meet?"

"Yeah, we did, last night. She goes to Carmel High School."

"The home of Vocal Adrenaline? Isn't that kind of suspicious?"

"Vocal Adrenaline isn't going to Nationals this year, so there's no problem. She actually hinted at transferring here next year."

"What grade is she in?"

"She's a Junior now, but I'm cool with that."

"Indeed you are. Go and get to class, my friend", said Alexander, and he quickly left the area, intent on not carrying out the conversation further.

"You know, maybe I'll introduce you to her sometime. Alex? You're already gone, aren't you?" said Ray, and he went to class discouraged.

INTERLUDE

The students and staff of McKinley High were excited for 2013 to begin, though only a few students were not looking forward to it. The start of the new year meant only a few remaining months until graduation came around, which largely discouraged most of the New Directions. Will had quickly taken notice of this and came prepared with an assignment.

"Okay, guys, the new year's right around the corner, which means that we have five months to prepare for Nationals in Hollywood and for the Seniors to prepare for graduation. Now, I'm proud of your hard work paying off last week, as we've managed to raise $112,000 to donate to the homeless and to help pay for our trip to the Golden State. But I've noticed that some of you have gotten kind of despondent over the new year."

"We're okay, Mr. Schue. We're just not in a celebratory mood right now", said Sam.

"This is going to be our last year, and we're worried about not being as successful as the year before at Nationals", said Sugar.

"Most of us are going to be permanently saying goodbye, even if we don't want to", said Brittany.

"Guys, I realize that this is disappointing, but think about your futures. Think about how successful you're going to be after high school. Because I believe that you will be", said Will.

"What if we don't, Mr. Schue? What if we become as successful as Kristen Stewart?" said Tina.

"I won't be around next year", said Rory.

"Some of us don't have solid plans", said Blaine.

"Well, don't worry about anything. I am more than willing to help you figure out where you can go", said Will.

"There's nothing wrong with that. We're just not ready to say goodbye just yet", said Matt.

"It's not like our fond farewell will be as effective as last year's", said Sam.

"You've come a long way in such a short amount of time. This year is your year, and I hate to think that you're going to make it seem like it's not worthwhile", said Will.

"Well, what do you suggest we do about it? We've made too many friends and memories here to just realize that we have bright futures", said Tina.

"I suggest that you find songs that speak to your inner selves. Songs that convey your deepest feelings and that help you understand what you want out of life. For this year's school play, we have been allowed to do _The Phantom of the Opera_. Anyone who's interested in participating can begin auditions this week. You can use this assignment to help with your auditions", said Will.

"That's one of my all-time favorite productions!" Emily squealed excitedly.

"Geez, take a chill pill, nerdette", said Amanda.

"Artie, since you've done such a great job directing our production of _West Side Story_, I'd like to personally offer you the position of director of this production", said Will.

"It would be an honor", said Artie.

"Like I said, we'll begin casting calls this week, so let's focus on the assignment. I don't want anyone thinking that this year isn't going to be worth anything", said Will, and the bell rang, and everyone filed out to go to class.

INTERLUDE

Blaine had decided soon after Regionals to go to Kurt and make up for his mistakes, buying flowers in the process. He went up to the apartment that Kurt had rented out and knocked on the door, and was surprised to see Karofsky answer.

"Oh, boy. Hey, Blaine", said David.

"Uh, Karofsky, what are you doing here?"

"I, uh… stayed the night. Would you like to come in? I'm fixing breakfast."

"Where's Kurt?"

"Hey, Dave, who's at the door?" asked Kurt, who had appeared behind David, and he was shocked to see Blaine.

"Kurt, what are you doing here, with him?" asked Blaine, looking from Kurt to David.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry, I should have called you…"

"No, answer my question. What are you doing here, with him?" Blaine demanded again.

"Look, Dave and I really connected, and he stayed the night. But nothing happened, I swear."

"It doesn't matter if nothing happened. I can't believe you'd hurt me like this!"

"I never meant to hurt you, Blaine. But our relationship's been so on the rocks lately, and…"

"Maybe I should go", said David.

"No, you stay here. I want an explanation", said Blaine, yanking him back.

"Nothing happened between us, Blaine", said Kurt.

"That's not true, Kurt. I saw you two that night, singing and dancing together and having such a good time. You guys came to within an inch of kissing."

"If you hadn't made the wrong choices, I wouldn't have had to be so hard on you", said Kurt.

"Do not put this on me! Not once have I cheated on you in any way, I returned to the New Directions, I did everything in my power to come back to you, and this is how you repay me?!"

"Blaine, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too", said Blaine, and he tearfully tore up the flowers and threw them at Kurt's feet. He gave them one last angry look before storming out, performing "Enough Is Enough" by Eli Young Band to fulfill the week's assignment, auditioning for the role of Monsieur Andre and thinking of Kurt the entire time.

INTERLUDE

Will had been called into Principal Cooper's office after rehearsals, but had not been told why. He did not feel any better seeing Cooper's hardened expression.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Will.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to have a little discussion with you regarding your Glee club, Will."

"What about it?"

"Your little group may have been able to clinch a National title, but even now, the school's not making the money it used to. Yeah, you raised plenty of money to afford us a second football field, but that's beside the point. Your second consecutive first-place National win will earn you a six-hundred-million dollar cash prize."

"So, this is about money?"

"I'd rather you not borrow money from your rich kids like you did last year."

"Well, Sugar willingly gave it to us."

"To me, that creates a conflict of interest. It tells me that your kids are not willing to work hard the whole way in order to achieve victory. From here on out, I don't want those kids donating money for anything regarding the Glee club, and that goes especially for Ms. Motta and Alexander."

"Okay, I'll see if that will work out."

"There are no ifs about it, Will. Now, on a second matter regarding the school funds, we can't keep up the resources necessary for your club's continuation. If you don't place first at Nationals this year, I will disband the club permanently."

"But, sir, that's insane. These kids need the club to continue pursuing their dreams."

"I understand completely, which is why I'm raising the stakes. Figgins may not have had the guts to go through with it, but I do. Financially, we cannot continue the program if it does not bring in the goods needed for it. Place first, or no more Glee club."

"Sir, with all due respect, we have the goods, and they come in the form of various talented kids. We won in Chicago last year."

"And now you're going to Hollywood, among the biggest names of success in the arts. And I don't want to put more pressure on your kids, but most of them are headed for graduation this year, so this will be their last shot going on their skills alone", said Cooper, and Will grunted in frustration.

"If we win Nationals for a second consecutive time, we will be recognized as worthy of going on to the Showcase competition. But some of the kids won't make it that far."

"By my calculations, Will, eight of your fifteen students will be graduating, and one more will be transferring, before the Showcase competition takes place, leaving you six spots to fill to qualify. Surely that's more than enough time for you."

"We'll… we'll do our best, sir", Will sighed.

"I have no doubt of it", said Cooper, and Will left the office, mulling over the terms of their agreement over and over to figure out how to tell it to the New Directions.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As Alexander began to leave the school to go home, he bumped into Scott on the way.

"Oh, great, it's you", Alexander groaned.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you."

"Uh, actually, no, you don't."

"My dad had you before he had me, so therefore you're supposed to be a Senior as well. So why aren't you?"

"Why are you asking me this now?"

"Because I just found out and I got confused."

"That seems to be one of your strongest attributes these days, huh?"

"Just explain it to me. How come we're not in the same grade?"

"Well, if you must know, my IQ was discovered to be equivalent to that of Einstein, so my foster parents didn't think it necessary for me to go to school at the time."

"What made them change their minds?"

"They figured that I needed more social interactions. So they enlisted me in school late, and I ended up here with you as a Sophomore. Make sense now? Can I leave?"

"No, you can't. Look, I might not ever accept that we're half-brothers, but that's fine by me. At least now I have a better understanding of what my dad was like back then."

"Your father loved you, and he still does."

"Well, he never showed it. Hell, he was barely even around when I was younger. My mom would always bring new guys home in his absence, sometimes when I was in the house. It wasn't until I finished middle school that she decided to explain the conditions of their divorce."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need someone to understand. The same pathetic blood flows through our veins, which gives us a connection, despising though it may be."

"Don't bother telling me a sob story I don't care to hear."

"The reason they got divorced was because on their anniversary, my mom cheated on my dad while he was in the house. I was at school, so I didn't know. When I got back, my dad was gone and my mom was happily going at it with this greaser from some club she went to one night. After they were finished, she openly invited him to have his way with me, drunken harridan that she was."

"And I imagine this caused you to develop a deep-seated grudge against both of them for years?"

"She lost sole custody of me to my dad, still gallivanting with losers for one-night stands. And now my dad just decides to drag his dying illegitimate first child with him, so as to establish some epiphany between the three of us, to someone I don't even like?"

"He didn't drag me along. I got here before he did."

"You understand what I'm getting at, don't you? If I have to spend another day not getting this off my chest, I won't be able to move on."

"Then tell your father yourself. Shout it into the PA system if you need to."

"How do I do that? What's the best way to do it?"

"You're asking advice from someone you hate?"

"No, I'm asking advice from someone who understands what it's like to have parental issues."

"Then you might as well talk to Noah Puckerman. He's the one with the real issues with his father."

"The only person I have to talk to right here, right now, is you. I don't like you, but I know you understand and I know you can help me. You hate him as much as I do."

Alexander looked down in disappointment, thinking the whole thing over. He understood that Scott had things that he wanted to say to his father, things that even Alexander wanted to say. If he could help Scott do what he intended to, it would at least bring them closer together.

"Would you be willing to perform a duet with me?" asked Alexander.

"What, like a love song? No way."

"No, not a love song. A duet can be a song of any form, as long as it's done by two people. If we find the perfect one to sing to your father, then you'll be at peace", said Alexander, and Scott took a moment to think about it before looking Alexander in the eye.

"I'm in."

INTERLUDE

Sam and Abigail had attended another monster truck rally together, participating in the event and having a lot of fun. They eventually left the rally to get something to eat, talking and laughing the whole time.

"Man, if you're like that at all of the rallies, I'd love to see what you do on a freeway", said Sam.

"Oh, don't worry. I have two years before I get to do that", said Abigail, as she purchased some cotton candy.

"I never knew that crushing things could be so much fun."

"It's a great way to blow off steam. What's better is that we don't have to pay for the damages", said Abigail, and they shared a good laugh.

"I'm having a lot of fun, and I have you to thank for it."

"You don't need to thank me for anything. Besides, this is the most fun I've had with a boy."

"What, you don't have any brothers?"

"No, but my first boyfriend didn't really like excitement that much."

"That had to suck, huh?"

"Eh, it kept him away from the video games. But, you're different. You're into taking risks and helping people with their problems, and I like that about you."

"Oh, well, thanks."

"And I admire what you're doing for Tina, and your kid. It's one of the many marks of a noble and responsible human being", said Abigail, and Sam stopped in his tracks. In all the fun, he had forgotten about Tina, which disturbed him. He was spending another night with a great girl when another girl, a friend, was pregnant with his child, and he wasn't doing anything about it. His new job provided him with the means, but not total happiness.

"Uh…, I'm… I have to go."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just have to go and take care of some things. Come on, I'll give you a lift home", said Sam, and he led Abigail to his car and drove her home, thinking about Tina the whole way and not speaking a word to Abigail.

INTERLUDE

Shannon had gone to back to Rosalita's Roadhouse with Lawrence on their third official date, and had been greeted with open arms and high-fives from the other patrons and the employees.

"I'm going to make a quick trip to the john", said Lawrence.

"Okay, don't be long", said Shannon, and she watched him go, feeling lucky enough to have found a man truly worthy of her affections. She took a seat at the bar and ordered a shot of bourbon, and she didn't move when a man sat on the stool next to her.

"I would avoid Lawrence Cooper if I were you", said the man, and Shannon turned to see an Asian-American heavyset man, who was red in the eyes and heavily unshaven. He was wearing a yellow striped shirt, shorts, a fanny pack, knee-high socks, and sandals.

"Excuse me?"

"Lawrence Cooper is bad news. I would avoid him if I were you."

"Uh, who are you?"

"Ken Tanaka. I used to coach the McKinley High football team."

"Oh, you're the guy who had that nervous breakdown, aren't you?"

"People have nervous breakdowns all the time."

"Right, well, I heard you were a special case."

"How are you enjoying your work at McKinley?" asked Ken, setting his glass down, and looking Shannon in the eye.

"It's going really well. You don't look so hot. Do you need help home?"

"Any bar is practically my home now. I've hit rock bottom by leaving that school. You're lucky you lasted as long as you did with Cooper around."

"Why are you warning me about Lawrence? He's a good man."

"Maybe on the outside, he is. But I was classmates with him and James Puckerman back in high school. We had our own little gang going on. We were among the jocks. We never got involved with the Glee club. But Lawrence was always the one who came up with the hair-brained schemes that got us in trouble. James was his wingman. I was just the sport-obsessed dweeb who had nothing better to do with his time."

"So what are you saying? Should I not be in a relationship with him?"

"What I'm saying is that there will come to be a time where he will use you, and it will benefit him while it makes you sorry you ever got involved. Love is a messy business, Shannon. I learned that the hard way with Emma. I loved her, but she only settled for me. It was one of those pseudo-relationships you see on shows like _The Bachelor_."

"Lawrence may not be perfect, but I can tell that he has a good heart."

"Why? Because he felt obligated to tell his dying first-born about his true heritage and his ultimate fate? I know he wore some of the pants in the relationship he had with that two-timing skank he considered his first wife. He had some say in what they did to that kid. And if he's still the same as I knew him, Coop will go after the Glee club, he'll rule the school with an iron fist, and he won't shed a tear for any of it."

"Well, I think you're wrong", Shannon sighed, taking a swig of her bourbon.

"Yeah, well, we'll see, won't we?" Ken grunted, and he stood up, belched, and left the area, and Lawrence took his seat.

"What did that guy want?"

"I don't know. He's just… some nut."

"Well, in any case, I'd like to propose a toast to you, Shannon Beiste. Not only the strongest and the most beautiful and talented women I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and dating, but also one of best darn football coaches this state's ever seen. How about a round of applause for her, everybody?" Lawrence called out, and the patrons eagerly did so. Shannon smiled and returned to her drink, keeping an eye on Ken, who had sat in a dark corner, looking at Lawrence with disdain.

INTERLUDE

The New Directions were quick to begin signing up for roles in _The Phantom of the Opera_, filling out the slots eagerly. Most of the girls had been fast to sign up for the role of Christine, while Tina had happily signed up for Madame Giry, with Hannah trying to play Meg Giry, Madame Giry's daughter. Unsurprisingly, most of the boys were trying for The Phantom, but Blaine had already won the role of Monsieur Andre, and Sam trying out for the role of Monsieur Firmin. Artie had taken Becky and Shannon on as co-directors of the production, and all three of them were seated up in the auditorium to await the first few auditions.

"Tina Cohen-Chang, we're ready for you", Artie called into his microphone, and Tina stepped out to the stage unevenly. The three could see that she was still not over her alcohol addiction, but Tina managed to straighten herself out.

"Hello, I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, and I'll be auditioning for the role of Madame Giry. I will be singing Rihanna's 'Shut Up And Drive'".

"Okay, good luck", said Shannon, and they watched as Tina flawlessly performed the song, despite looking and feeling disoriented.

"Well done, Tina. We'll let you know", said Becky, and Tina stepped off to allow Sam to come up.

"Hello, I'm Sam Evans, and I'm going for the role of Firmin."

"Okay, and what song are you going to sing?" asked Artie.

"I'm going to sing 'Secrets' by One Republic", said Sam.

"All right, go for it", said Artie, and they watched as Sam gave an exhilarating performance of One Republic's "Secrets", earning him heavy applause from them.

"Thanks, guys. I look forward to your call", said Sam, and he stepped off, followed by Amanda.

"Hi, I'm Amanda Packard, and I'm auditioning for the role of Christine."

"No surprise there. What song are you going to sing?" asked Shannon, and the three were surprised to see Amanda simply break into Selena Gomez's "Come And Get It" as her audition.

"Uh, Amanda…" Artie began.

"No need to tell me. I know I got the role, no competition. See y'all during our script-reading", said Amanda, and she swaggered off the stage with her hands on her hips and her head held high.

"Becky, reserve her for the role of Carlotta", said Artie, and Becky wrote it down.

INTERLUDE

Alexander was pulling things out of his locker for class until the door was shut by Puck, and Alexander groaned in irritation.

"I could've sworn I was rid of you."

"Hey, as long as I've got this Visitor's Pass, nobody can stop this guy", said Puck, flashing the pass.

"Very impressive. What do you want?" Alexander snorted sarcastically.

"As you've probably realized by now, I'm pretty persistent. When something is expected of me, I don't give up on it."

"You don't owe Principal Cooper any favors. Your work here was done before it even began."

"Look, if anyone's impressed anyone, you've impressed me. You're more of a badass than I am, not because you're pretty much a primordial David Copperfield or anything, but because you know what to make of your life."

"Yeah, well, let me tell you something. When you learn that you're dying and there's nothing that can be done about it, it changes your whole perspective on living. It makes you appreciate every millisecond left, until the clock strikes zero. I have more important things to do than lead the Glee club to another inevitable victory. I believe we're already considered this matter settled. If you'll excuse me", said Alexander, but Puck kicked out his cane, causing Alexander to collapse to the floor.

"This matter will not be settled if you don't listen to me. You think you've got it bad? I had to deal with fatherhood, dating girls worthy of my affections, and being unable to succeed in the most important things. All of this was because my dad was barely ever around. If I could, I would go back in time and force my dad to raise me properly and help me become a worthwhile person."

"If I could, I would use my magical prowess to send you back in time just so you can finally leave me alone."

"Don't think you can just sweep this under the rug. You're not hardcore like I am, but you've still got enough in you to make things right."

"I just don't understand why you're so obsessed with this. Why do you want me to do this so badly?"

"It's just in my nature, plus you and I are not so different. We're on the same train tracks, but you're a few stations behind. And the beauty of it is that you can get off at any one of those stations. You don't have to become me."

"I've never wanted to become you in the first place."

"Make up with your dad, make up with Scotty, go back to the Glee club, take care of your girlfriend, and make use of your life until you die. You may not have long to make a difference in the world, but you can start a process at least", said Puck, and he helped Alexander up.

"If I do so, will you go away? Please?" Alexander groaned.

"No promises, kid", said Puck, and he walked away, winking seductively to several girls on the way. Alexander shook his head and looked over at the signup sheet for _The Phantom of the Opera_. Hesitantly, Alexander went over to put his name on the sheet to audition for the role of the Phantom. As he finished, he found Emily standing next to him.

"I'm auditioning for Christine", she said.

"That's… that's great", said Alexander, giving her a quick kiss before starting to leave, but she stopped him.

"Is everything okay with you? It's like you're avoiding me."

"I'm not trying to avoid you. I just have to think some things over."

"You know, I really feel like you don't like me anymore. We barely talk now."

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Alex, I'm scared for you. If you're actually dying, I want to be there for you, to help you in any way I can."

"I appreciate that, I do. And I want to be there for you as well. I just don't know if I'll be able to."

"I really care about you. And if you're pushing me away, I don't know what to do or think about it."

"I'm not pushing you away. And I'll prove it", said Alexander, and he swiftly brought her into a passionate kiss, virtually sending off sparks around them at the same time. They held the kiss for a few moments until Alexander let go, looking into her eyes with a piercing blue gaze.

"Okay, I believe you", said Emily, and Alexander smiled and walked away, blowing her a kiss along the way, which she returned. She was still worried about him, however, leading into her emotionally auditioning for the role of Christine with Jessie J's "Who You Are" in Alexander's honor, earning her heavy applause from Artie, Becky, and Shannon.

"Well, I can tell you right now, Emily, you've got the part!" Artie called to her, and she could only smile in response, as her mind was on other things.

INTERLUDE

Later that night, Sam entered an alleyway that led to a service elevator, which he took to go down below the streets. He followed the corridors and headed into a dimly lit office, where he saw four formally dressed men standing where they were, making a protective unit around a desk, where another man sat writing into a notebook. Sam could make out numbers on the pages, and the man motioned for him to sit.

"Mr. Piersen, I'm ready to go on another assignment", said Sam, looking fearfully across at the man who was obscured by shadows.

"Mr. Evans, your services have so far been beneficial, but for now you can relax, take in a movie, check in on your siblings. Your child is soon to be born, which means that you cannot afford to get sloppy."

"I just want to be able to provide for my kid, sir."

"This ain't a last resort job, kiddo. If you're going to work with us, I need to know that you'll be as committed to this as you said you are."

"What do you want me to do?"

"For now, nothing. We're already dealing with the facts surrounding Ms. Sylvester's terms with Zane Tresk's death, whereas we don't require your services at the moment."

"I'm still unclear as to what happened to him."

"It's of no concern, Mr. Evans. All you need to know is that because of certain mitigating circumstances, he won't be a problem to anyone ever again."

"So… you'll let me know when I can be of service again?"

"Instructions will come in the mail within the week. Don't worry about a thing, your financial issues have been straightened out, and your girlfriend and kid are in good hands. Just remember who you're working for, all right?"

"Yes, sir", said Sam, and he leaned forward and shook Piersen's hand hesistantly.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Artie made his way to the auditorium to oversee more auditions, feeling more and more comfortable with the pants that Alexander had created. He felt free of the constraints of the wheelchair and did not want to go back. As he pondered his new life, he caught a glimpse of Dina and Brittany together. They were not kissing, but they were within kissing distance. He grinned to himself, knowing that he had set off a chain of events that would certainly catch Santana's attention.

Artie continued into the auditorium to join Becky and Shannon to see more auditions, and they were surprised to see Xavier enter onto the stage.

"Uh, Xavier, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to be involved in the arts anymore", said Artie.

"Hey, there's an opening for the role of Raoul, a character I've been waiting to play for a long time. I've read the book, I've seen the plays, and I intend to carry out this dream while it's available. And nobody said that non-Glee members cannot audition", said Xavier.

"Uh, all right, what are you going to sing?" asked Shannon.

"I understand that Mr. Schue did Spanish Week last year, but there was one song I think you guys overlooked, a song that I've really come to like."

"All right, let's hear it", said Artie, and Xavier broke into Enrique Iglesias's "Bailamos" in perfect Spanish rhythm and harmony, earning him swoons from Becky and Shannon.

"I like you already, man. We'll consider you for the part", said Shannon.

"Thank you for your time", said Xavier, and he walked off, followed by Brittany.

"I'm auditioning for the role of Christine", she said.

"Sorry, Brittany, we've already formally offered the role of Christine to Emily", said Becky.

"Okay, um, are there any other roles for me?"

"We're still looking for a Meg Giry", said Artie.

"I'd rather go for a major role", said Brittany, playing with her hair nervously.

"Okay, well, we have a consideration for the role of Carlotta, but maybe we can consider you", said Shannon.

"Sounds good. I mean, I don't know who that is, but it sounds good", said Brittany.

"All right, go for it", said Artie, and Blaine went up on the stage and helped Brittany audition with "Meet Me Halfway" by the Black Eyed Peas. During the performance, Brittany was flashing back erratically to when Zane had brutally assaulted her, causing her to become temporarily distracted. Dina was on the side of the stage watching Brittany proudly. She and Gina had been recommended by Brittany to Artie, Shannon, and Becky to have at least a minor role in the play as two of the Fops in the First Act, which didn't upset her. The twins were glad to pay contribution to the arts in any way possible.

"Okay, good job, guys. We'll consider you and get back to you on it", said Shannon, and the two left the stage, followed by Hannah and Joe.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" said Artie.

"Things are fine, thank you. I'm here to audition for the role of Meg Giry", said Hannah.

"And I'm going for the role of Buquet", said Joe.

"Okay, show us what you've got", said Becky, and they sang "At The Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis, earning them applause from Artie and Shannon.

"That sounded tacky", said Becky.

"Maybe so, but you guys did a great job together. We'll let you know", said Artie.

"Auditions are done for the day, so let's start again tomorrow", said Shannon, and they all left, satisfied that they almost had a full idea of the proper cast. Outside the auditorium, Blaine managed to get in Brittany's way.

"Hey, what was that in there? It's like you were afraid of something. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Blaine, I'm fine. I was just a little light-headed. I didn't have a big breakfast. I'm sorry, I really need to go talk to someone. It's important. I'll see you later", said Brittany, and she rushed off without another word, avoiding eye contact with everyone around her. Blaine shook his head in frustration, trying to sort out the problem himself.

INTERLUDE

Alexander had agreed to meet Ray and his new girlfriend at BreadstiX later in the day, seated near the entrance in case he wanted to make a quick exit. Ray and his date eventually arrived, and Alexander briefly admired how sharply Ray had dressed, but immediately took notice of what was wrong with Ray's date.

"Hey, Alex, you here?" Ray called.

"Yes, I'm right here, Ray", said Alexander, guiding Ray to the table but keeping a wary eye on his date. Ray managed to sit down, bringing his date with him.

"Alex, this is my date, Unique", said Ray, and Alexander hesitantly shook hands with her, not daring to give her a kiss on the wrist.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alexander. Ray here has told me many interesting stories about you", said Unique, sitting close to Ray.

"Uh, it's a pleasure to meet you as well… Unique. Would you guys like a menu?"

"Nah, man, I just come here for the breadsticks", said Ray.

"Oh, you're so modest, dear. I would certainly like a menu", said Unique, playing with Ray's hair. Alexander cleared his throat uncomfortably and took a menu from a vacant table and gave it to her. As Unique looked over the choices, Alexander looked her up and down, trying to believe what he was seeing.

"Alex, you okay, man? I sense you're uncomfortable or something like that", said Ray.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Peachy, in fact."

"Well, I have to go wash up for a second", said Ray.

"Here, I'll show you to the restroom", said Alexander, standing up to help him.

"No, no need. I can smell the unsanitary toilets from here", said Ray, standing up and letting his cane guide him to the back. As soon as he was out of earshot, Alexander leaned closer to Unique.

"You're a boy!" he hissed.

"I beg your pardon, good sir, but I am a lady."

"That is clearly a wig, and no amount of estrogen can hide your boyish voice. You haven't told Ray?"

"Well, of course not, honey. But in due time, I will."

"What does that mean?"

"I've always known I was a girl inside, so in a few months, I turn eighteen, and I'll be eligible for a sex change. After that, I'll tell him."

"You're taking advantage of his disability. Shame on you!"

"This isn't something that will hurt him. I finally have someone in my life who has accepted me truly for who I am. Dressing in backless dresses and high heels is half the fun anyway."

"Ray is one of my closest friends. I will not let you ruin his life."

"I'm not trying to ruin his life. I sympathize with his disability, and I care about him. Although we haven't been together for very long, I really do care for him."

"And what's to guarantee that I won't tell him first about this whole thing?"

"Tell me about what?" asked Ray, who had come back without them seeing him.

"Oh, just my desire to transfer schools to be with you, honey", said Unique, sliding over to let him sit down, and Alexander immediately began shaking his head.

"Really? You're thinking about transferring?" asked Ray.

"Many of the guys in New Directions will graduate whether they win Nationals or not, leaving you with fewer than necessary to qualify for the Showcase competition. I want to be a contributor to your continued success."

"You know, come to think of it, we're starting a production of _The Phantom Of The Opera_. Maybe you can transfer and audition for a role?" said Ray.

"I would love to!" Unique squealed, while Alexander buried his face in his hands, "Why, whatever is the matter with you?"

"You know, you don't really have to transfer schools. People date people from different schools all the time", said Alexander.

"Oh, but I insist. You and your friends will need all the star power you can get, and I have absolute star power that will guarantee success", said Unique.

"I'm not sure they'll let you transfer this far into the school year", said Alexander, glaring into Unique's eyes.

"I can pull some strings, I'm sure", said Unique.

"I'm going to see if I can help out with that", said Ray.

"No, Ray, you don't have to", said Alexander.

"Dude, come on, I thought you were going to be nice. Can you just do this, for me?" said Ray. Alexander hesitated, irritated that yet another person had asked for yet another favor, but Ray was his closest friend, and he couldn't bring himself to say no.

"I'll… be supportive."

INTERLUDE

In Dr. Ferguson's office, Brittany was attempting to relax, slumping into a comfortable leather recliner. Dr. Ferguson was helping her through breathing techniques, keeping a close watch on her heart rate on a monitor.

"Doctor, I really need help with this. I'm feeling scared all the time, no matter what I do."

"It sounds like you're going through Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, whereas even the smallest thing can remind you of a terrible ordeal. Just go to your happy place, like we practiced, breathe normally", said Dr. Ferguson in a comforting voice, which enabled Brittany to feel more at peace. She drifted into a dreamland filled with colorful flowers, flying animals, rainbows, sunny hills and streams, and a vision of Dina welcoming her in with open arms, and Brittany could hear Dr. Ferguson continuing to talk in a comforting tone.

"It's so beautiful here", Brittany said happily, and Dr. Ferguson could see a smile forming on her face.

"That's good, Brittany. Just focus on what makes you happy. Let go of what makes you afraid, for you are strong, and you are brave, no matter the battle you face", said Dr. Ferguson, and Brittany instantly pictured herself in shining armor.

"Now, that you said that, I see myself as a knight."

"You took what I said to heart. What that man did to you did not make you any less of a person. You can come back from this, Brittany. You are in control of your own body, of your emotions, and your passions. Your friends and family will always be there for you."

Brittany sighed in relief as she pictured herself in Dina's embrace, until she saw two people who didn't belong: behind one flowerbed, Santana was watching the activity, eyeing Brittany seductively, demurely covering her otherwise naked body with her arms. Behind another flowerbed, Zane was watching as well, eyeing Brittany hungrily. Fear immediately overtook Brittany, and the scene faded away, taking Dina and Santana with it. Brittany suddenly found herself in a dark and empty room with only a single light shining down from above, centered on her.

"What happened? Where am I?" Brittany shouted fearfully.

"What happened, Brittany? What do you see?" asked Dr. Ferguson.

"I'm in a dark room, there's a light shining down on me!"

"Return to your happy place, Brittany. You can do it", said Dr. Ferguson, but Brittany found herself unable to move, and the room suddenly morphed into her bedroom. An image of Zane appeared behind her and grabbed her by the throat, trapping her arms behind her with his other hand.

"I think that's enough review for today, blondie. How about we have some fun instead?" Zane growled into her ear.

"Please, let me go. Don't do this", Brittany whimpered.

"Brittany, on the count of five, I'm going to touch your shoulder, and you're going to wake up", Brittany heard Dr. Ferguson say, but all she could focus on was Zane's animalistic sounds as he undid her clothes.

"You killed me in the physical world, Brittany, but down here, in your mind, it's a whole other story", Zane whispered, and he threw Brittany onto the bed, where her arms and legs were tied down with ropes that came out of nowhere. Brittany tried to scream, but Zane wrapped his hands around her throat, and she could see that his figure was emaciated and decomposed.

"Dr. Ferguson, wake me up! He has me!"

"What's the matter, Brittany? Too scared?" Zane cackled, and he moved his head forward to kiss her. Brittany suddenly felt herself being jolted awake by Dr. Ferguson, who was holding her down into the chair by her shoulders.

"Brittany, you're all right. You're okay. Look at me, Brittany", said Dr. Ferguson, and she gently caught hold of Brittany's head, and they held eye contact briefly.

"I'm… I'm okay. It was… just a nightmare."

"Brittany, I'm going to recommend you get some rest before coming back next week."

All Brittany could do was nod in agreement, as she could not get the horrifying images out of her head.

INTERLUDE

Sugar walked towards a collection of tiaras and diadems, admiring the designs and the gems. She had always wanted to become the Senior Prom Queen before graduating, and was surprised to see that Matt already put up posters for him running for Senior Prom King. She looked over at one of the posters and saw that he had chosen Amanda as his Queen. Slightly disheartened, Sugar ran off to find Rory, who was preparing to go to class.

"Hey, Rory, how would like to run for Senior Prom King?"

"Why? I thought you needed to be a Senior to do that."

"Well, thanks to Principal Cooper's new guidelines, a Senior can run for King or Queen and choose an underclassman to run alongside them. Matt's already doing it with Amanda", said Sugar, and Rory closed his locker.

"As much as I would like to, it doesn't sound like a good idea. I don't think that I can handle the pressure."

"There's no pressure, Rory. Quinn told me last year that winning Senior Prom King and Queen is the ultimate status symbol."

"I thought you didn't care about that stuff anymore."

"I don't, but this is something that I've wanted for a very long time. Please, will you run for Prom King with me?"

Rory sighed heavily, but after considering how much it meant to her and thinking about how it could make him look good, he nodded in agreement, smiling happily even as Sugar hugged him.

INTERLUDE

Back in the auditorium, Artie, Shannon, and Becky watched with uncertainty as Alexander took center stage.

"What can we do for you, Alexander?" asked Artie.

"I would like to audition for the role of the Phantom."

"Are you sure? It's kind of a big role to fill", said Shannon.

"I would like to do it now before someone I recently met decides to go for it as well."

"Okay, well, nobody's stopping you, so go ahead", said Artie, and Alexander broke into Pavarotti's "Nessun Dorma", flawlessly hitting each note and singing in perfect Italian. This earned him a standing ovation from Artie, Shannon, and Becky, and he gave a brief bow.

"You are the ultimate Phantom, my friend", said Shannon, and Alexander briefly smiled before leaving the stage.

"I felt like throwing him a rose for that", said Becky.

SORRY THAT THIS STORY IS TAKING SO LONG, FOLKS. SCHOOL HAS BEEN HECTIC, AND I'VE BEEN SUFFERING FROM WRITER'S BLOCK FOLLOWING CORY MONTEITH'S TRAGIC DEATH. I WILL TRY TO GET THIS DONE AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN. I APPRECIATE YOUR PATIENCE AND CONTINUED PATRONAGE. REST IN PEACE, CORY. YOU WILL BE MISSED.


End file.
